Goodbye, Friend Hello, Enemy
by Boy-With-Demon-Blood
Summary: Sequel to 'Bad Wolf'. Zoey left and saved the Doctor and he regenerated. And Rose is pissed. But she isn't pissed to see a new Doctor who is very handsome looking. Zoey is now on Rose's bad side and always gets glared at by her. So goodbye friend and hello enemy.
1. The Christmas Invasion

The TARDIS lost control as the Doctor tried to fly it back to London to get Rose again. We crashed into a few buildings and finally landed, knocking over a few trash bins.

The Doctor opened the door and looked around, "Here we are, then. London, Earth, the Solar System. I did it!"

He walked out and I followed, leaning against the door, trying not to puke, "Jackie! Mickey! Rose! Blimey! No, no, no, no. Hold on. Wait there. What was I gonna say? There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" He gripped Jackie's and Mickey's shoulders, "No, hold on. Hold on. Shh, shh, shh! Oh! I know!" He smiled at them, "Merry Christmas!"

He passed out and fell to the ground and Rose glared at me, "How could you! Where is he!"

Rose stalked past me and into the TARDIS, calling the Doctor.

"Zoey, who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"That's him. Right in front of you." I answered.

"Impossible." Rose spat and pushed me, "Where's the Doctor?! My Doctor?!"

"That's him, Rose. You forget he's not human. He regenerated. The Doctor was dying, Rose. But to save himself, he changed." I told her.

Jackie brought her inside and calmed her down while Mickey and I carried the Doctor into the spare room in Jackie's flat. Jackie gave me some night clothes for him and I changed him. He didn't move an inch. Like he was in a coma.

Rose came in and I left her alone while I got cleaned up. I went back into the TARDIS to shower and change before going back to the flat.

"Here you go." Jackie came in and gave me a stethoscope, "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Thought I still say we should take him to the hospital.

"We can't. They'd lock him up. But thanks for the stethoscope, Jackie." I told her before putting the ear pieces in my ear and I put the chestpiece on his chest before moving it again.

I sighed in relief when I heard two heartbeats, "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked.

"He's got two hearts. That's why we can't take him to a hospital. They'd dissect him." I answered.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie questioned.

"Nope. Just the hearts. We better leave him alone to rest, Jackie." I told her and we both left the room.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked me as I sat on the sofa, "Is that a different face, or is he a different person?"

"I don't know." I told her, "He only partially told me about regeneration. It's how his race cheats death. Every cell in his body changes. You don't mind if I get myself some water, do you?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart."

I left to the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water and I heard Jackie and Rose talking.

"I thought I knew him, mum. I thought me and him were... and then he goes and does this." Rose cried and Jackie hugged her, "Zoey was right. I keep forgetting he is human. The big question is, where's you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

I heard a familiar voice from the telly and I walked over to it, "Is that Harriet Jones?"

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked.

"She's Prime Minister now." Jackie answered, "I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age.'"

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Keep on saying, 'My Rose has met her.'" Jackie added.

"Did more than that." Rose replied, "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones."

We were silent as we heard her talked about a space probe that is going to Mars. Rose soon left with Mickey to go Christmas shopping and I went back into the room with the Doctor. I shivered in the coldness of the room and put on the Doctor's leather jacket.

I hope he doesn't mind.

I sat on the bed and moved his hair out of his face. Jackie came in a while later for a mug of tea for me and I thanked her before she left. I yawned and rubbed my arms before nervously crawling into bed next to the Doctor,

"Wake up soon." I whispered to him before I fell asleep.

I heard yelling a bit later and I shot up in the bed. Or at least I tried. The Doctor's arm was around my waist and I moved it before standing up and Jackie, Mickey, and Rose ran in.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"There's a killer tree in the flat!" Mickey answered as he shut the door.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose yelled at the comatose alien as Mickey, Jackie, and I moved the wardrobe in front of the door.

I grabbed the screwdriver from my pocket and gave it to Rose who put it in his hand and the Doctor still didn't move. The tree broke into the room and I leaned over Rose and whispered into the Doctor's ear,

"Help me."

The Doctor immediately sat up and pointed his screwdriver at the tree and it exploded.

"Remote control... but who's controlling it?" The Doctor questioned.

He stood up and put on a blue robe before leaving the flat and we followed. We all looked at the pavement below and saw robots in Santa suits.

"That's them." Mickey said, "What are they?"

The Doctor didn't answer and he pointed his screwdriver at the robots. When they saw this, they backed and a blue light shot them into the sky.

"They've just gone." Mickey scoffed, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot fish." The Doctor stated.

"What?" I asked.

"They were just pilot fish." He answered before he fell against the wall and I grabbed his arm to keep him steady.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" I questioned.

The Doctor looked into my eyes, "You woke me up too soon."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do!" I replied.

"Don't be sorry. You lot would've died if it weren't for me." He smiled. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

The Doctor opened his mouth and the same golden light I saw hours later came out of his mouth and into the night, "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on my for a couple of year-"

He let out a yell of pain and jumped to the railing,

"Ahh! My head!" The Doctor yelled, "Oh, I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie questioned. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know. Pepto-bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? A soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little ham sandwich!"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor gasped.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie asked.

"Ahh!" The Doctor grabbed the wall beside me and leaned his head against my shoulder as I grabbed his arms.

He pulled back and leaned against the wall, "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then... why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" The Doctor asked and he pulled an apple out of the pocket.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry. Sorry." Jackie answered.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" I asked.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor questioned.

"Sometimes." Jackie said.

"Ahh!" The Doctor screamed again and he sat on the ground, "Brain... collapsing. Ahh! Ahh!"

He grabbed my arm and I grabbed his face so he could look at me, "The pilot fish... the pilot fish mean... that something... something... something is coming."

The Doctor gasped one more time before closing his eyes and falling against me. We brought him back to the room and he was shivering. I covered him up with the blankets and his dressing gown while Jackie brought in a bowl of water and a wash cloth. I sat on the bed next to him, dabbing his face. I used the stethoscope again and heard only one heart beating. I stopped and stared at his face. I swear I've seen it before. I just don't remember where.

Rose passed the room and stopped when she saw me and glared, "What are you doing?"

"He's getting worse." I said, "There's only one heart beating."

"Why are you in here?" Rose asked.

"Someone has to take care of him." I answered before she huffed and left.

What was her deal?

"Zoey!" I heard my name being called and I rushed into the living room and stopped when I saw a face on the telly.

It was an alien. Oh, my god.

Mickey was on his computer and told Rose and I about the giant ship heading towards Earth when the aliens showed up on the screen and started speaking.

"Have you two seen them before?" Mickey asked.

"Never." I answered.

"I don't understand what they're saying." Rose said. "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey questioned.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor... like he's part of the circuit, and he's... he's broken." Rose answered.

I scoffed silently at her hopelessness and went back into the room with the Doctor.

I sat on the chair next to the bed, "Rose may have given up on you, but I haven't." I grabbed his hand, "You're going to be okay, Doctor. You have to be. We need you... I need you."

I sat there for a while, stroking his hand. I fell asleep but woke up to the sound of Rose's and Mickey's voice.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor. He's wake up. He's save us." Rose said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked.

I ignored them and fell asleep again. When I woke up in the morning something bad happened. People, families, they were all somehow controlled and they all walked onto roofs of buildings and stood on the edges, as if waiting to jump. Harriet called for the Doctor, needing his help. Rose walked over to the doorway of his room and started crying and Jackie followed her.

"He's gone!" She sobbed, "The Doctor's gone. He left me, mum. He left me."

All of the sudden the ground started shaking and the windows exploded. I ran outside with Mickey and we saw a giant space ship in the sky. Rose and Jackie soon joined us. Then we rushed back inside.

"Mickey," Rose said as she entered the Doctor's room, "We're gonna carry him. Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose answered.

"What are we gonna do in there?" Jackie questioned.

"Hide."

"Rose, we shouldn't move him." I said and she glared at me.

"This is all your fault he's like this. So I'd rather you not talk to me." Rose looked at Jackie and Mickey, "Now move."

I followed them outside, I tried to help Rose and Mickey with the Doctor, but whenever I tried to touch him she glared at me. I opened the door into the TARDIS and we all went inside.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked me.

"Not anymore, no." I answered.

"You did it before." Rose snapped.

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. If I try again, I think the universe rips in half." I replied.

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey responded.

"Maybe not."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey questioned.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose hissed.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said.

"The solution to everything." Rose mumbled.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie replied before giving Mickey the tea and running out the door.

"Tea... like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, which is very British." Mickey commented before looking at Rose, "How does this thing work? 'Cause if it picks up tv, maybe we can see what's going on out there. Maybe we're surrounded. And what do you do to it?"

"I don't know." Rose answered as she walked over to Mickey, "It sort of tunes itself."

They pressed some buttons and then a beeping noise began, "Maybe it's a distress signal."

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose replied.

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You should look at it from my point of view. Stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Mickey said.

"Where is she?" Rose asked and Mickey shrugged.

I sighed, looking down at the Doctor, "I'll go give her a hand." I told them before walking towards the door.

I walked out and once I shut the door I froze.

"Toto, I don't think we're in London anymore." I whispered before I was grabbed and I let out a small scream, "Get off! Get off me!"

I saw Rose and Mickey run out and I looked at them and then the TARDIS, "Close the door!"

The three of us were dragged forwards and towards someone very familiar.

"Oh, Zoey!" Harriet exclaimed, and she hugged me and looked at Rose, "Rose! My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No." Rose answered and I turned to glare at her, "We're on our own."

I looked at the people behind Harriet, the aliens that were on the telly, the Sycorax. The leader walked towards us, speaking his language I couldn't understand.

"The red girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." The man next to Harriet translated.

"But, she can't." Harriet said.

"I can try." I replied.

"You'll mess up." Rose said.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor until he wakes up." I snapped at her.

"They'll kill you." Harriet said.

"Never stopped him." I replied before stepping forwards and stood up straighter, "I address the Sycorax according to article 15 or the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, leave this planet in peace."

The leader started laughing and so did the other Sycorax.

"Told you." Rose mumbled and I turned to her.

"Like you could have done better." I was seriously sick of her attitude.

The leader pointed at me and spoke.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." The man translated.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled but was held back.

The Sycorax leader circled me while speaking and Harriet's man translated the words, "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax. We stride the darkness. Next to us, you are a child. If you are the best, your planet can offer as a champion."

"Then your world will be gutted." The leader said, "And your people enslaved."

"Then your world will be gutted. And your people enslaved." The translator finished, "Hold on. That's English."

"He's talking English!" Harriet said.

"You're talking English." I smirked.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The leader replied... in English.

"That's English." I looked at the others, "Can you hear English?" They all nodded.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The leader yelled.

"If we can hear English... then it's being translated... which mean's the TARDIS is working..." I smiled, "Which means..."

I turned towards the TARDIS and so did the others and the doors opened, revealing the Doctor. He smirked, "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax leader roared and tried to use his whip on the Doctor, but the Doctor caught it and tugged it out of the leader's hand, "You could have poked someone's eye out with that."

"How dare-!"

The Doctor took his staff and snapped it in half with his knee and threw it to the ground, "You just can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy."

The Doctor turned to us, "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones, M.P for Flydale North. Blimey! It's like 'This is your life'." He turned back to us, "Tea! That's all I needed, good cup of tea, a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." The Doctor looked down at me, "Now, first things first. Be honest... how do I look?"

"Different." I answered.

"Good different or bad different?"

I smiled up at him, "Good different."

"Am I... ginger?" He asked.

I ran my hands through his hair a bit, "No... it's sort of brown."

The Doctor spun away from me, "Oh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler!" He pointed at Rose and she flinched, "Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me. Ohh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered.

"Well, what happened to my Doctor, or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet questioned.

"I'm him." The Doctor answered. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones... we were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own." The Doctor said.

"Oh, my god." Harriet gasped.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority." She answered.

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader interrupted.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fella." The Doctor turned to him.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied, mocking the alien. "See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor looked at me and winked, "Right old misery? Life and soul? right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor? A liar, a nervous wreck?" He walked up some stairs, "I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." He then looked up at the button, "And how am I gonna react when I see this," The Doctor pointed to it, "A great big threatening button?" He then ran up to it and we followed him, "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what'd feeding it?" He opened a small chamber under the button, "What have we got here?" He got some dark liquid on his finger and stood up, "Blood?" He asked before licking it, "Yeah, definitely blood, human blood. A-Positive with just a dash of iron. Ah. But that means... blood control. Blood control! oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all of the A-Positives."

The Sycorax leader hissed.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem... 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button, which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." The Doctor slammed his hand onto the button.

"No!" Mickey and Rose yelled.

I trusted the Doctor, even if he is different. He wouldn't kill all of the A-Postives on the planet. At least, not on purpose.

"You killed them!" The translator yelled from behind us.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the Sycorax leader.

"We've allowed them to live." He answered.

"'Allow'? You've no choice. See, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. It scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or to sing like Elvis. But you can't hypnotize them to death. The survival instinct's too strong." The Doctor said.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." The leader replied. "I can summon the armada and take this whole world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that. Of course you could, but why? Look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than- no, hold on. Sorry. That's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone." The Doctor responded.

"Or what?"

"Or..." The Doctor took one of the Sycorax's sword, "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax stared at him for a moment before they all began laughing, "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The Doctor took off the blue robe and threw it to me as the leader walked towards him, "You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." The Doctor said, "So... do you accept my challenge, or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax leader hissed at him. Clearly that was an insult in the Sycorax culture. The Doctor and the leader raised their swords into the air before going down on one knee, "For the planet?"

"For the planet." The Doctor agreed.

They then stood and went into fighting stances. When their swords collided, the Doctor stumbled back a bit and the Sycorax leader laughed. The Doctor glanced quickly at us before continuing to fight. The Doctor fell onto his bum and the Sycorax leader brought his sword down near the Doctor's feet.

"Look out!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that helps!" The Doctor replied sarcastically as he stood back up, "I wouldn't have thought that otherwise. Thanks."

Now I'm not so sure he's changed that much.

They continued to battle and the Doctor ran towards a corridor, "Bit of fresh air?"

He hit a button and ran outside with the Sycorax following and we did, too. The Sycorax leader kept hitting the Doctor's sword with his, backing the Doctor up against the ledge and punched him in the nose and Rose took a few steps forward.

"Stay back!" I told her before grabbing her arm and pulling her back beside me, which earned me a glare from the blonde.

"She's right, Rose!" The Doctor replied, "Invalidate the challenge, and he wins the planet."

The Doctor wiped his nose before raising his sword into the air and charging with a battle cry. They went head to head until the Sycorax leader got the Doctor to his knees and knocked him backwards onto his back. The Sycorax brought his sword down and cut off the Doctor's hand that held the sword.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor stated.

"Jah! Sycorax!" The leader yelled.

The Doctor stood up and I was quite surprised when there was no blood.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky... 'cause, quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." The Doctor said and my eyes widened when I saw a new hand grow out of his stump

"Witchcraft." The leader hissed.

"Time Lord." The Doctor corrected.

I grabbed the sword from the Sycorax next to me, "Doctor!"

He turned to me and I threw him a sword and he caught it,

"Want to know the best bit?" The Doctor asked as he faced the leader once again, "This new hand, it's a fightin' hand!" He said in a terrible southern voice.

The two were fighting again, but it went by much quicker. The Doctor took the sword from the Sycorax leader and jabbed the hilt into his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"I win." The Doctor said, pointing the sword to his neck.

"Then kill me." The leader replied.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." The Sycorax leader answered.

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." The Doctor turned around and stuck the sword into the dirt.

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered and started clapping.

"That says it all." I said as Rose and I went over to the Doctor and I helped put the robe on.

"Yeah, not bad for a man in his jim jams. Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on. What have I got here?" The Doctor reached into the pocket and pulled out another fruit, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of Jackie's. He does like his snacks, doesn't he?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we began towards the door to get back inside the ship, "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents, and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Behind me I heard a roar and the Doctor let go of my hand and threw the satsuma at a button and I then heard screaming until it was too far the hear and the Doctor grabbed my hand again.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

All of us walked back inside and over to the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped and faced the Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of his planet, when you tell them of its riches... its people... its potential... when you talk of the Earth... then make sure you tell them this- It... Is... Defended."

Blue light surrounded us and we were teleported back to the Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxham Road. We're just around the corner." Mickey answered before he raised his hands and started jumping, "We did it!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." The Doctor said before we watched the space ship fly away.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey celebrated and Rose jumped on his back, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey yelled.

Rose ran over and hugged the translator and I ran over and hugged Mickey.

"Rose! Zoey!"

I turned around and saw Jackie running towards us and Rose and I ran to hug her, "Mum! We did it, mum!"

"It was the tea." I told Jackie when we pulled away.

"That was all I needed." The Doctor said, "Cup of tea."

"I said so." Jackie replied.

"Look at him." Rose smiled.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked, "Is it really the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged and Harriet turned around, "Oh, my god! It's the bleedin' Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." The Doctor said and we all went into a group hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked him.

"I am, yeah." The Doctor answered.

I backed away and watched Harriet and the translator speak before he walked a few steps away and talked into his speaker. Harriet had tears in her eyes and looked towards the sky and I did the same. Five green bolts of energy shot through the city and to the Sycorax ship and we watched it blow up.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked and the Doctor walked towards Harriet.

"That was murder." I spat.

"That was defense." Harriet replied. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving!" The Doctor said.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves." Harriet said.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price." Harriet replied.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should have told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide, because the monsters are coming. The Human race." The Doctor said.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriet responded.

"And I should have stopped you." The Doctor replied.

"What does that make you, Doctor, another alien threat?" Harriet asked.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, 'cause I'm a completely new man! I could bring down your government with a single word." The Doctor said.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet replied.

"No, you're right. Not a single word... just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words." The Doctor stated.

"Stop it."

"Six."

The Doctor walked past Harriet and over to the translator and said something in his ear, all while staring at Harriet. When he told him the six words, we walked back over to us and we walked away with Harriet screaming behind us, demanding the Doctor to tell her what he said.

We got back to Jackie's flat and I realized we forgot the TARDIS. While Jackie made Christmas dinner, the Doctor and I walked back to the blue police box ad flew here outside the complex. The Doctor went to the wardrobe to get a new outfit and I went into my bathroom.

I looked at myself through the mirror and picked up a bit of my dyed red hair.

"Time for a new look." I said.

I turned around and opened the cupboard and there sat a hair dye kit. The color was orange.

"Thanks, girl." I whispered, patting the counter before opening the kit. I put the dye in a certain way so it would be dark in some places and lighter in others and I waited thirty minutes before going into the shower and washing it off. I eventually got out and dried my hair and I smiled into the mirror. I was very satisfied and it didn't look half bad.

I walked into my room and over to the wardrobe and there was red skinny jeans and a green Christmas jumper. I changed into those and put on my black converse before walking towards the door that led out into the corridor when something appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned towards my bed and saw the other Doctor's leather jacket that I took off earlier folded neatly on top of my blankets.

I had tears fill my eyes as I picked it up. The TARDIS hummed and I put it on over my jumper and went over to the mirror. It didn't look half bad. I wiped my tears away before leaving to go find the new Doctor.

"Looks good." I smiled when I saw him checking himself out in the mirror.

"Oh, Zoey-" He saw me in the mirror and turned around, "You changed your hair."

"I was getting bored of red." I replied.

"It looks nice." The Doctor complimented me.

"Thanks. Your face looks nice." I froze when I realized what just came out of my mouth, "Wait. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"Zoey. It's fine." He chuckled and walked to me, "My jacket looks nice on you."

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"Not at all. Someone has to wear it." The Doctor replied.

I grabbed his hand and I started to lead him towards the front doors, "Come on. I'm starving."

"Wait, Zoey?"

I stopped and turned to him, "Yeah?"

The Doctor put his hand to my cheek and leaned down and kissed me and I went up on my toes to kiss him back.


	2. New Earth Part 1

"So, where are we going today?" I asked the Doctor as he worked the TARDIS.

"Further than we've ever gone before." He answered with a smile.

When Rose, the Doctor, and I walked out, I looked around. It looked a lot like Earth, except futuristic with flying cars and stuff.

"It's the year five billion and 23." He said, walking between Rose and I, "We're in Galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth."

"That's just... that's just."

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor finished for Rose.

"That's amazing. Oh, I'll never get used to this, never. Different ground beneath my feet. Different sky." Rose said.

"What's the smell?" I asked, looking around for the source of the apple scent.

I didn't see any apple trees.

The Doctor held up a piece of grass, "Apple grass."

"Apple grass." I repeated, "It's beautiful."

"Oh, I love this." Rose smiled at the Doctor, "Can I just say? Traveling with you, I love it."

"Me, too." The Doctor replied before grabbing our hands, "Come on!"

The Doctor, Rose, and I ran through the fields and we stopped. The Doctor took off his coat and laid it on the ground for us to sit on.

"So, the year 5 billion, the Sun expands. The Earth gets roasted." The Doctor stated.

"That was our first date." Rose told him and I frowned,

Did she forget that I was here, too?

"Anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars." The Doctor continued. "Soon as the Earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement. They find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. Call goes out. The humans move in."

"What's the city called?" I asked.

"New New York."

"Oh, come on." I replied.

"It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." The Doctor said, all in one breath.

Rose gave out a small laugh, "What?"

"You're so different."

"New new Doctor." He replied.

"Can we got visit New New York, so good they names it twice?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor replied, pointing to a building outside of the city.

"Why? What is it?" Rose questioned.

"Some sort of hospital." He answered, "Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed us a message,

'Ward 26. Please come.'

"Someone wants to see me." The Doctor stated.

"And I thought we were just sightseeing." I smiled up at him and hooked my arm through his, "Come on, then, let's go and buy some grapes."

* * *

><p>"No shop. I like the little shop." The Doctor commented as we walked through the hospital.<p>

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose said.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an on going war." The Doctor replied.

I stopped when I saw a cat person walk by, "They're cats." Rose whispered.

"Now, don't stare." The Doctor said, "Think what you look like to them, all... pink and yellow and orange." He pointed to a spot behind us, "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there."

Rose and the Doctor continued walking and I turned to see where he wanted to put the little shop.

"That's a good spot." I commented and when I turned back around, the elevator that they were in was closing.

"Wait!"

I saw Rose smiling and she waved at me just before they closed completely.

"Oh, sorry, Zoey. Too late. Rose and I are going up." The Doctor said through the door.

"That's okay. There's another lift." I told him.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant!" The Doctor said.

"The disinfectant?" I questioned before stepping into the lift, "Ward 26, please."

_'Commence Stage One, disinfection.'_

I let out a small yelp as cold water rained down on me. Then a white powder shot out from the sides of the lift and wind blew past me. I held out my new jacket to be dried and the rest of my clothes and my hair. By the time the lift doors opened, I was completely dry.

I stepped out of the lift and looked around. Where's the Doctor and Rose?

"The human child is clean." A man said.

"Um... I'm looking for Ward 26." I told him.

"This way, Zoey." He said before turning and scampering away.

I picked up a metal rod from the ground and hid it behind my back and followed him. I should just get back onto the lift, I should find the Doctor. But no, I'm going to follow the creepy pale man.

I continued walking until I reached a room with a projector and there was piano music. On the screen there was a fancy party going on. It focused on a woman, and her voice was familiar.

"Wait a minute. That's-"

"Peekaboo!"

I turned around and saw Cassandra and the man next to her.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." I said and I pointed my rod at her and I moved to my left.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do, flap you to death?" She replied.

"Yeah, but what about gollum?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra answered.

"I worship the mistress!" Chip exclaimed.

"Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra ordered, "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I hope that means food." I replied. "How come you're still alive?"

"After you and your friends murdered me-"

"That was your own fault." I told her.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip said.

"What about the skin?" I questioned, "I saw it, you got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Cassandra answered.

I laughed, "Right, so you're talking out of your-"

"Ask not." She interrupted.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted milady into the hospital." Chip said.

"So they don't know you're here?" I asked.

"Chip steals medicine, helps milady, soothes her, strokes her." Chip said, stroking Cassandra.

"You can stop right there, Chip."

"But, I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence." Cassandra moaned.

"Don't start that again." I told her. "They've called this planet New Earth."

"A vegetable patch." Cassandra commented.

"And there's millions of humans out there, millions of them." I exclaimed.

"Mutant stock."

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should." I replied. "You stayed still, you got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Oh, I remember that night." I looked behind me at the screen, "Drinks with the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became... such hard work."

"Well, you got a knack for survival. I'll give you that." I mumbled.

"But I've not been idle, Zoey. Tucked away, underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer." She replied.

I let out a small laugh, "You must be joking, if you think I'm coming anywhere near you."

I backed away, but not towards the door. These laser things shot out and grabbed my hands, keeping me in place.

"Chip, activate the psychograft." Cassandra ordered.

"Cassandra, let me go!" I yelled before this blue shimmering light appeared around me, "What are you doing?"

"The lady's moving on." Cassandra answered, "It's goodbye, trampoline, and hello, orangie."


End file.
